MacGuffin Fragments
' MacGuffin Fragments' are unique items that provide powerful permanent bonuses every time the player rebirths. This feature is unlocked after defeating WALDERP's final form for the first time. Once unlocked, a "MacGuffin Fragments" button will appear in the inventory, below the Daycare button. Currently, there are 22 different kinds of fragments and 22 fragment slots. Important Notice Beard Guffs DO NOT WORK! How to Obtain & Improve To begin with, the player can get one MacGuffin Fragment per 1000 kills from a specific Adventure Zone, while saving up to purchase perks to improve the feature: *'MacGuffin ITOPOD Drops!' : Makes fragments also drop in the ITOPOD at a drop a rate of one per ITOPOD 5000 kills. Cost: 50 PP *'Improved MacGuffin ITOPOD Drops 1, 2 & 3' : Reduces the number of kills up to 55% (multiplicative reductions of 20%, 25% and 25% for a total of 0.8x0.75x0.75=.45) Cost: 150, 500, 2500 PP *'Improved MacGuffin Drops I' : Improve the base level of drops by 1. Costs 150 PP *'I wish MacGuffin drops mattered' : Increase the level of all MacGuffin drops by 1 per level. (totally 5 level) *'My Purple Heart' : Reduces the time it takes to obtain MacGuffins from any source by 20%. Purchasable in the Sellout Shop for 225,000 AP. *[[Choco (set)|'Chocolate set']]' bonus': Reduces the time it takes to obtain MacGuffins outside the ITOPOD by 10%. *'Greasy Nerd set bonus': All MacGuffins drop 1 level higher. *'MacGuffin Muffin' (Temporary boost): Doubles the bonus you get from MacGuffins when you rebirth for 24 hours. Applies for at least one rebirth, even if it's past 24 hours. Purchasable in the Sellout Shop for 50,000 AP. Leveling Up *MacGuffin Fragments can be infinitely leveled, meaning you can continue to merge them together beyond the typical level cap of 100. *The automerge takes effect on equipped MacGuffin Fragments. *MacGuffin Fragments cannot be leveled up by Daycare until the "MacGuffin Daycare!" Perk is purchased from the ITOPOD and then they gain 1 level every two hours (without daycare bonuses). *Equipped MacGuffin Fragments can be leveled up by harvesting Fruit of MacGuffin α and Fruit of MacGuffin β. *Equipped MacGuffin Fragments can be leveled up by casting Blood Macguffin α and Blood Macguffin β. Kill Counter The Zone Kill Counter for the current zone will be visible by hovering over the Adventure Zone name at the top of the page. Once it reaches the required kills, the fragment for that particular zone will drop and the counter will reset . Zone Kill Counters are reset whenever the player leaves the current adventure zone. The only exception is the ITOPOD, where the Zone Kill Counter will always continue the same even if the player changes floor or leaves the ITOPOD. Minimum kills required per MacGuffin Fragment with all bonuses: * Adventure zone: 720 * ITOPOD: 1,800 The Fragments & Drop Locations MacGuffin Bonuses MacGuffin Fragments grant permanent bonuses even when they aren't equipped. That permanent bonus is increased whenever the player rebirths with a MacGuffin Fragment equipped. The amount of bonus added to the permanent bonus depends on the amount of time the player has spent before rebirthing. *Below 30 minutes, the ratio is: T = {\left ( \frac{\mathit{time\ in\ seconds}}{1800} \right )} ^ 2 *After 30 minutes, the ratio is: T = {\left ( \frac{\mathit{time\ in\ seconds}}{1800} \right )} ^ {0.5} The ratio is capped at 20, reached at 200 hours of current Rebirth Time. If a player is hoping to increase their permanent bonus as quickly as possible, 30 minute rebirths are the most efficient strategy. Rebirth bonuses differ per MacGuffin type. For level L''' and time ratio '''T the bonuses are: MacGuffin Slots MacGuffin Fragments grant permanent bonuses. However, in order to improve this bonus, the fragment must be equipped when the player is rebirthing. MacGuffin Slots can be found in the "MacGuffin Fragments" submenu in the Inventory. Players start with one slot unlocked, but 21 more can be acquired: * 2 in the Exp menu (1 for 10 Million Exp, the other for 100 Million Exp) * 3 Perks from the ITOPOD (250 PP for normal mode, 5000 PP and 40,000 PP for evil mode) * 11 in 4G's Sellout Shop (2 for each 100,000 AP, the rest for each 225,000 AP) * 2 from Quirks in Questing (1 for 7500 QP , the other 20000 QP for evil mode) * 1 for the second completion of evil mode Troll challenge. * 1 for the final completion of the evil difficulty No Equipment challenge. * 1 for maxxing the "edgy" set from the evilverse zone (items 213, 214, 215, 217, 218, everything except the boots) Category:Game Feature